At present, in the case that a user conducts business activities or looks up confidential information through an electronic display device, security of the information displayed by the electronic display device needs to be guaranteed. In order to prevent other people from peeping information displayed on the electronic display device, an anti-peeping film for example is provided on the display device. The anti-peeping film is provided with a light shielding bar, such that a visual angle range of the display device is reduced, and the user only can see the displayed content within an allowable range of the visual angle. However, the light shielding bar on the anti-peeping film reduces brightness of a liquid crystal display panel, thereby reducing a display effect of the anti-peeping display device.